evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Jerker's Time Machine
The Time Jerker's Time Machine is a time travelling device and villainous item used by the Time Jerker in Henry Danger. It formerly belonged to The Time Jerker in the episode of the same name, however in later episodes, the time machine, somehow got into Captain Man's hands and is now being used by him. History ''The Time Jerker'' When Captain Man and Kid Danger arrived at the clock tower to fight The Time Jerker, he is about to use his time machine to travel back to the morning, but Henry and Ray stop him. However, Henry is thrown into the time machine and travels back to the morning. He finds himself getting beeped by Ray and finds out he was in the past. Finding out he was in the past, he used this to his advantage, and undid all the humiliation that happened to that day, but Schwoz said that this was dangerous because it could alter history. Charlotte arrives and says she didn't get into L.I.M.P. It was also Henry's fault that Jasper broke his model. Ray and Schwoz find the location of the Time Jerker and Ray and Henry go to the Swellview Clock Tower. Henry knocks out the Time Jerker and uses the time machine to go back to the morning. He starts the whole day over again so Charlotte will get into L.I.M.P. This time, Henry doesn't alter anything and rises getting the pain from the beginning of the episode. Henry and Ray go to the clock tower and this time, Henry simply knocks out the Time Jerker with the . He and Captain Man then go to get Chinese food. ''Ox Pox'' Even though The Time Jerker got arrested in Secret Beef, his time machine plays a major role in the episode, Ox Pox. Henry's about to eat a cookie, but then Jasper comes in, offers to play "ultimate hide-and-seek". Henry then gets a call from Ray, and goes out to the porch to answer the call. Ray tells Henry not to eat any of the cookies Schwoz made because he had accidentally put comodium acetate in the batter, which was a dangerous substance. He tells Henry to destroy the cookie, but when he walks in, he sees that Piper had eaten the cookie. Henry panics and tries putting her using the Heimlich maneuver to get the cookie out of her. Piper is furious, not knowing why he did it, and kicks him in the shin. Schwoz tells Henry that since Piper had eaten comodium acetate, she would get a disease called "Ox Pox", a disease similar to chicken pox, and measles but was less modern. Charlotte researches Ox Pox and sees that the cure for the disease could be supplied by the chica-willow bird, which had been extinct for centuries. However, they had the Time Jerker's time machine and they could use that to go back to when the chica-willow still existed. At home, Piper finds out about her Ox Pox when she grows red bumps all over her body and face. Jake sees her and then vomits in the sink. Charlotte says that the chica-willow was most common in 1709 in the northern region of Alaska. Ray goes through the time portal and time travels back to 1709. Ray catches a chica-willow and Schwoz tries to bring him back. However, a very old version of Ray comes through the time portal and the young Ray was still in 1709. Ray in 1709 is extremely cold in Alaska as it was only 9 degrees there. The old Ray tells Henry and Charlotte that he was 85 and Schwoz tells them that they had accidentally bought Ray back from 50 years in the future. At home, Piper and Jake are freaking out about the Ox Pox. Schwoz turns on the time machine and tries to get Ray back. However, Marty McFly and Doctor Emmett Brown come through the portal instead, confused about where they are and they jump back through the portal. Henry tries communicating with Ray through the machine. Ray was about to freeze to death in Alaska. Charlotte suggests that one of them reach through the time portal, grab Ray and pull him through. Schwoz says it would work. However, Schwoz warns them that whoever did it had to keep at least one side of their body in 2016 or else the portal would close and they'd be trapped in 1709 as well. Henry reaches through the time portal and sees Ray there. He grabs his hands and pulls him through. Charlotte and Schwoz warm up Ray. Schwoz later makes the remedy from the chica-willow bird. Henry gives it to Piper and she is cured. ''Back to The Danger, Part 1'' The time machine makes another center role in "Back to the Danger" Henry watches his viral video of himself spanking Drex in the storage room. He sees Drex, still trapped in his containment unit, and he goes upstairs to the Man Cave. Henry hands Ray his seven-volt batteries for Ray's vibrating soap, but Ray says he needed eight-volt batteries and instead sends Jasper to the storage room to pick up the batteries. While Henry, Ray, Charlotte, and Schwoz are watching "Dog Judge", the show is interrupted by breaking news. It is announced that the Swellview Clock was ten seconds fast, and the mayor had decided to shut down the power for ten seconds and turn it back on so that the clock would be correct. The power shuts off in Swellview, but this frees Drex from his containment unit. Drex duct-tapes Jasper and sets up the Time Jerker's time machine, along with a gun. Henry and Ray go down to the storage room, and try to stop Drex. However, Drex jumps through the time machine. Henry and Ray follow him through the machine, as a gun that Drex had set up fires at the time machine, destroying it. Henry and Ray appear in the middle of a park. A man sees them appear and believes that they are witches. He calls security. Henry and Ray ask two people what year it is, and they find out that it is 1989. They see Drex nearby buying a snow cone, and they are about to apprehend him, but they're stopped by security. Henry and Ray bring the officers behind bushes and knock them out, but when they return, they see that Drex has left. Meanwhile, Schwoz is trying to fix the time machine, but realizes that in order to fix the time machine, he would need zeridium, an illegal radioactive substance. Jasper looks up zeridium and realizes that Gloey Zoey dolls were taken off shelves six years ago for containing zeridium. Jasper knows that Piper had a Gloey Zoey doll that she buried in her backyard to hide from government officials. In 1989, Henry and Ray show up at a college and they find Schwoz's younger self in his dorm room. Jasper, Charlotte, and Schwoz try to find the doll buried in Henry's backyard but are unable to find it. They walk into the house, and Piper comes in. She asks Jasper and Charlotte what they were doing in her kitchen, holding shovels, and they claim that they were rehearsing for a play. Piper says they need to leave because some friends of someone she had a crush on were coming over. Charlotte and Jasper says that the guy she liked was coming in an hour, and Piper runs upstairs to take a shower. In 1989, Henry and Ray explain to young Schwoz that they were from the future and prove it by telling him his favorite snack and other things about Schwoz. Then, a security worker named Jim comes into Schwoz's room with his son, saying that it is Take Your Kid to Work Day. Ray realizes that that day was the day that eight-year-old Ray became indestructible, because this was the day that his dad brought him to work. Henry and Ray realize that Drex had come to 1989 to stop Ray from becoming a superhero, and they go to stop him. ''Part 2'' In 1989, Ray and Henry have decided to stop Drex's plan to stop young Ray from being indestructible. In present day, Charlotte has finally dug up Piper's Gloey Zoey doll from the backyard. Charlotte, Schwoz, and Jasper are about to take it, but Piper arrives and sees them with her doll. She tries to take it back, because she wanted to sell it in a few years, but they refuse to give it to her. Schwoz gets up and scares Piper. Jasper picks up Piper, puts her on the couch, and sits on her, pretending to protect her, as Charlotte and Schwoz escape. In 1989, Carl Manchester has demonstrated his Densitizer. Drex is already there, and he is disguised as a parent. Young Ray skateboards into the room, but Drex grabs him before he skateboards into the Densitizer. Drex knocks Young Ray unconscious, and uses the Densitizer to densitize himself. Henry and Ray show up, and find Drex getting densitized. Ray carefully turns off the Densitizer, and Drex finds that he now has a monster claw as a hand. Young Ray regains consciousness, and Ray escorts Young Ray from the room. Henry tries to punch Drex, but Drex feels no pain, nor does he get knocked down. Drex throws Henry to the ground, and Ray returns. Ray and Drex begin to fight, but Drex breaks Ray's arm. Ray discovers that he is no longer indestructible because his younger self never got densitized. In present day, Charlotte extracts the zeridium from the doll, and Schwoz sends it to the time machine, but it fails to fix the machine. Back in 1989, Drex takes out a gun and fires it at the Densitizer, making it vanish. Schwoz is able to get the time machine working. In 1989, Drex is about to fire the gun at Henry and Ray, but Schwoz is able to pull Henry and Ray back into the present. Henry and Ray transform into Captain Man and Kid Danger and travel back in time to a few minutes before Drex made the Densitizer vanish. Kid Danger and Captain Man tell the old Henry and Ray to get Carl and everyone else out of the building. Captain Man and Drex begin to fight, as Kid Danger forces Young Ray into the Densitizer. Kid Danger tests Young Ray's density, and sees that he is now indestructible again. As a result, Captain Man also becomes indestructible again. In the present, Schwoz realizes that the time machine is malfunctioning, and he realizes he needs to bring them back in order to get them out of 1989. Schwoz brings back Captain Man and Kid Danger to the present, and traps Drex into a time warp inside the time machine. Kid Danger turns on the time machine and sends Drex back to a hundred million years ago. The time machine begins to overload, but Charlotte unplugs it before it explodes. Category:Time Travel Category:Technology Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Wrong Hands Tools